UnRace to the Top
by CaseyJones3
Summary: As my first story, I decided to publish an old creative writing I did. This story is a big incorporation of Earthbound/MOTHER 3 and Peak. Really, just read to find out. I'm not the greatest at summaries...


[Un] Race to the Top

_So, here I am, with my friend Paula traveling with me, in the back of a Toyota pickup, at 9 o'clock at night, on June 28__th__, 1999, writing this. I should get some rest, I have a big day tomorrow. _

The next day, I woke up early, before Paula. We were in the absolute middle of nowhere, we were actually at the base of Mt. Everest, don't know why we were, but, oh well. A little while later Paula woke up. Paula Polestar is a very good friend of mine from Twoson, a town in Eagleland (America). She is part of the Chosen Four, four kids chosen to save the world from the Universal Cosmic Destroyer, known as Giygas, that happened in '9X. She has beautiful blond hair that fell down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and a red bow in her hair. Also she is a psychic and has saved the world, not kidding on that. I've known her for years, and I swear I've been in love with her since the first time we met, back in '94, which was the year before she saved the world coincidentally. "Morning, Sunshine." I said to her. "How long you been awake?" She said. "Oh, about an hour or so." I responded, "Oh, ok. Let's find something to eat for breakfast." Paula said. "Ok, I'll track something down and then you can kill it." I said. Now, since we were literally in the middle of nowhere, we had to get our own food. Eventually I came across a bear, "Hey Paula! I got something over here!" I yelled to her, "Ok be there in a sec!" She responded. Since she's a psychic, she has the ability to make fire spontaneously appear in her hand, and the same is true for ice, she also can summon lightning too. She decided to freeze this bear. She then said "PK Freeze!" She yelled as ice crystals blasted the bear. It went down in one hit. We then hauled it back to the camp. She proceeded to build the fire to cook it on, while I proceeded to gut and skin the bear. After a little while we had cooked and eaten out breakfast and were just sitting around the fire talking casually about each other and life in general.

At about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, we heard what sounded like a car coming down the dirt road we were on. "Do you hear something Peak?" Paula asked me. "N…. Wait, ya I do hear something, sounds like a car. Doesn't it?" I responded. "Ya, that's odd, maybe they got lost." "I don't think that's the case Paula. We are at the base of Mt. Everest, aren't we? Maybe they're hikers." I replied. "True, true. Hey, maybe they have a pencil you could use!" Paula said excitedly. "Ya, they just might, just might." I said. A few minutes later, the car had gotten to where we were at. It looked to be an old Chevy Pickup, with four people in it. Paula immediately recognized the people in the car. They seemed like some old friends of hers. They also seemed to recognize her too, so I figured they have known each other for a while. The pickup came to a stop and the four people got out of the car. The driver of the car was a blonde boy, about Paula's age, glasses, and wore what looked like a uniform for Snow Wood Boarding School. Paula must have over heard my thinking and told me, through telekinesis, that his name was Jeff Andonuts, one of the Chosen Four. She also told me that the person in the passenger seat is Dr. Andonuts, Jeff's father. He is a prominent scientist from Winters in Eagleland. The other two people, I had no clue who they were. There was a boy and a girl. The boy wore a red and yellow striped shirt, jeans, and had his blonde hair up into kind of a 'wave' if you would call it that. He seemed like a taciturn kind of kid. The girl had pink hair, and wore a blue hoodie. She seemed very vivacious, you know, very outgoing. After greeting everybody, I found out that the boy's name was Lucas and the girl's was Kumatora, which in Japanese, _Kuma _means bear and _Tora_ means tiger. They both were from a small village in the Nowhere Islands called Tazmilly. I also found out the hard way that Kumatora was also a psychic, a more powerful one at that. I still have the scar from it.

"So what you doing here Jeff?" Paula asked him. "Well, Lucas, Kuma (Kumatora's nickname), and my dad decided that we would race to the top of Mt. Everest. You two are welcome to join us if you want." Jeff replied. "Hey Peak!" Paula called over to me as I was eating some of the bear that we had killed earlier this morning. "Ya?" I responded. "Come here a minute." Paula said. When I got over there, she said. "You want to race everybody to the top of Mt. Everest? Jeff invited us to tag along." "Hmmmm..." I responded. "Eh, ya, sure, why not! It might give me an incentive to work on my report." "Ok then, there will be 3 teams, myself and Dr. Andonuts, Lucas and Kuma, and Peak and Paula." Jeff told everybody. He then told everybody the route and gave us all radios, so that if we need some medical help, we can radio each other for it, and so we know where everybody is and who gets to the top first. "These radios are very early prototypes, they are meant for high altitudes like this, so I am not certain they will work right." Dr. Andonuts chimed in as he handed us the radios. "Alright, we start tomorrow then." Jeff announced. "Cool!" Lucas said. "Let's get our things together and get some sleep." Kumatora said. "Ya, your right Kuma. That's a good idea." I said. "Ok then. Let's do that." Paula said. And that was just what we did.

Apparently, Dr. Andonuts and Jeff had to use this thing called a _'Phase Distorter'_ in order to get both Lucas and Kumatora to the real world. Turns out, the Nowhere Islands are actually in the future! But that's a story for another time. When I got up the next morning, I obviously got up before everyone else, I first looked over at the beauty laying to my right and sighed very audibly. She had her arms around my neck and her head was resting on my chest. I wasn't complaining, it felt heavenly. Like some lavish bed sheets, except, it isn't a bed sheet, it was my best friend. However, all good things must come to an end. She woke up a few minutes later. 'Good morning gorgeous…." My voice kind of trailed off at the end there. "Oh!" She then realized how she was laying. Her face was as red as a cherry. "Oh, I'm sor…" Paula started to say, however, I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips. "No need to be sorry, Paula… A-actually, I kind of like this…." I said that last part very quietly, but she still heard it and decided to take advantage of it. "_Oh… _So you _like _this, do you?" My face instantly became a tomato. I just nodded involuntarily. "Hmmm…." She said seductively. Then I thought I heard some laughing, I said. "Hey Paula, you hear laughing?" "Ya… Give me a minute."

*SWITCHING TO PAULA'S VEW*

I was just so comfortable, but when Peak mentioned laughter, I was furious. I sensed that Jeff and Kuma were outside the door, so, using my telekinesis, I said to them: _'YOU [Insert explicit language here]! GO AWAY! NOW!'_ Kuma then, using her telekinesis, told me: _'Whoa, back off girl…' _I replied to her saying _'LEAVE US ALONE! YOU TOO JEFF!' _I then heard them walk away. "Ok, they're gone now Peak." I said to him. "Ok, good." He said to me.

*SWITCHING BACK TO PEAK'S VIEW*

"Alright Paula, I think we better get up now, seeing as everyone else is." I said hesitantly. She sighed "I suppose you're right Peak." She said while she was getting off me. So we got out of the pickup (the Toyota pickup, not the Chevy.) and Paula went over to the nearby hot spring to 'shower.' I don't know how you shower in a still pool of water, but, whatever. "Hey, Lucas ain't feeling too well, so we can't start the race today." Kumatora said to all of us. "Can't you just use Lifeup or Healing on him Kuma?" (Note: Lifeup and Healing are both psychic moves, add PK in front of them too) Jeff said. "Can't he do that himself too?" Jeff also said. Oh, I forgot to mention that Lucas is also a psychic. "No, he said to just wait it out, maybe he is just missing Hinawa, his mother. You know what happened there, right Jeff?" Kumatora said.

"Actually, I don't, please inform me though." Jeff replied. "Well, about four or so years ago, his brother, Claus, himself and Hinawa were walking home from the mountains, and a Drago (A dinosaur like animal) came and killed Hinawa. The day after that, Clause went to try and kill the Drago, and ultimately ended up getting knocked unconscious and was declared dead. So ya, the kid has had it rough." Kumatora replied. "Ouch, wow, he has had it rough." I said. "Oh, and Jeff, you remember Pokey? You know, who used to live next door to Ness?" Kumatora said. (Note, Ness is the main leader of the Chosen Four. And Pokey is an enemy of the Chosen Four.) "Ya, what about that kid." Jeff said. "Well, he used a Phase Dist…. Your dad might be able to explain better, seeing as he was there." Kumatora told him. "Yes, Pokey kidnapped me and took me to the Nowhere Islands to make things for him. What he did was he found Claus, and made him into his army's commander. Lucas eventually fought Claus as Pokey's slave. Ya... I think you can get it from here." Dr. Andonuts said. "Oh, wow dad, I didn't know that. Man, Lucas has had it rough." Jeff replied to his dad. "Yes, I know that first hand because I was there through all of it…." "I think this is the farthest he has been from Tazmilly." Kumatora stated. "So, it's understandable why he's homesick." She also said. Paula, who had finished 'showering' already, chimed in saying "Hey Jeff, didn't Ness get homesick in the Cave of the Past?" Jeff replied to her saying "You know what, you're right! I think he _did _get homesick before we fought Giygas! Oh boy, that was pretty funny then."

Just then, I thought I heard some rustling, so I said "Hey, do you guys hear rustling?" Kumatora said "Ya, let me go check it out…. It sounds like it's over there…." She said while pointing toward Mt. Everest. So Kumatora carefully went and checked it out, however. Then, we heard a squeal a pig would make and hear the running of hooves. Kumatora then said "Oh [Insert explicate language here]! What's an agitated boar (that's the name of an animal from the Nowhere Islands) doing here!" So then, Kumatora, Jeff, and Paula battled with it. They quickly dispelled it with their powerful PSI attacks. The battle was over in about 2 minutes. "Wow…. That was quick." I said. "Ya, faster than that clayman I hid the egg in." (For a better explanation on what a clayman is, Google 'Mother 3 clayman', and go to images.) Somebody said. "Duster? What are you doing here?" Kumatora exclaimed. Duster was also from the Nowhere Islands like Kumatora and Lucas. He has brown hair, a gloomy feel about him, slightly bad breath, and kind looks like a bum. As to how he got here, who knows, but hey, it's nice to meet new people.

At around 7 o'clock at night, we all figured we better get to bed. And that was what we did. Duster slept with Lucas and Kumatora, and I slept with Paula again. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I'm just stating that that's where I slept. Once we got comfortable together, we almost instantly fell asleep. Sometime during the night, I awoke to the sound of a tempest storm, it was very violently shaking both pickups, and the trees were swaying like a hula dancer's grass skirt on a windy day. I was laying on my side tonight, and because of that, Paula was cuddling up with me. She was like a fallen angel, _'She is so beautiful when she's sleeping…' _I thought to myself. She must have read my mind, which she can do because she's a psychic, because as soon as I finished thinking that, she woke up. She looked up at me with pleading eyes and said to me, very quietly I might add, "Will you be my boyfriend Peak?" I swear, I must have been dreaming when she said that. However, I realized I _wasn't _dreaming when she said to me "Will you?" I was shocked at this, but, somehow I managed to say, "Y-y-yes Paula, I-I will…" And then we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

We both got up pretty early, before everyone else actually. When we got up, I said to her, "Morning my beautiful angel." She replied to me saying "Morning you handsome devil you…" We both proceeded to get up and get out of the car. "Why don't you get the fire started Paula, I'll go find us some breakfast." I said. "Ok." She replied. So I went and found us a nice sized bear, so I yelled over to her. "Hey Paula! I got one!" "Be there in a sec!" She yelled. All that yelling woke up everyone else. Paula actually hadn't got the fire started yet. So Kumatora said to her "Hey Paula, you want some help with that?" Paula then said "It would be greatly appreciated." I was still following the bear and Paula hadn't come over yet. So I called out to Lucas and Duster saying "Hey Lucas and Duster! I could use your help over here please! That's if you people want to have breakfast!" Duster yelled over to me "Be there in a minute! Just let me get there first!" "Ok, hurry up though!" I yelled back. Eventually, we got the bear back to camp and started cooking it. "So, have you hear the news?" I asked everyone. "No, what news?" Jeff asked. "About myself and Paula, did she not tell _you_?" I specifically emphasized _you _in that sentence. "I guess she didn't tell me, so what is it?" Jeff told me. "Paula and I are boyfriend and girlfriend! How did you not know that Jeff!" I told them. Their reactions to the news were priceless. It was actually pretty funny! Jeff then spoke up saying "D-d-define _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_ please." So I then explained that to him. "Hey Paula, you sure Ness is gonna be ok with this?" He said referring to her crush on Ness during their adventure back in '9X. "He'll live Jeff, don't you worry about that."

Later that day, Dr. Andonuts said to all of us "Alright, well, it's been two days since we were going to do this race and we still haven't even started it. Should we still do it, or just call it quits?" I then said "You know what, Dr. Andonuts is right, let's just call it quits for this race thing." Everyone else agreed with me. And that's exactly what we did. We packed up all our stuff into Jeff's pickup, because Paula's and mine was out of gas, and we left. Duster and I sat on the tailgate, because everyone else was in the car. We talked on our way back to the city, from life to his adventure with Lucas and Kumatora in the Nowhere Islands. And that, everybody, was the [Un] Race to the Top.


End file.
